The present invention relates generally to laser leveling instruments, and more particularly, relates to a rotary laser leveling instrument capable of multiple purposes of usage. The device can automatically produce a standard level line suitable for construction.
New uses for automatic laser devices are constantly emerging. Some of the laser devices have become products employed in construction projects like commercial excavating, laying foundations, installing drop ceilings, etc. Instruments of this kind save considerable time during initial layout of a construction job compared to other traditional tools. The tools can also be used by do-it-yourself builders for laying tile, mounting cabinets, installing counter tops, and building outdoor decks. However, laser levels have not achieved widespread use because they typically cost thousands of dollars.